Rare Candy
}} |} Rare Candy (Japanese: Mystery Candy) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. In the games Price / |N/A| 2400}} |N/A| 5,000}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Rare Candy can be sold to the on for 10000. Effect When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it increases that Pokémon's level by one, up to level 100. After leveling up, it will have the minimum required experience for its current level. If used on a fainted Pokémon, it will be revived. When Rare Candy is used to revive and level up a Pokémon, it will have either 2 HP remaining or its remaining HP will equal to the amount its maximum HP increased, except which will always be revived with its maximum 1 HP. The Rare Candy is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. In Generations and , Pokémon above level 100 could level up using Rare Candies until level 255, after which another Rare Candy would revert it to level 0 (Rare Candies cannot be used on level 0 Pokémon). Generation III onward The Rare Candy also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Description |Raises the level of the selected Pokémon by one.}} |Raises level of a Pokémon by one.}} |Raises the level of a Pokémon by one.}} |A candy that is packed with energy. It raises the level of a Pokémon by one.}} |Raises the level of a Pokémon by one.}} |A candy that is packed with energy. It raises the level of a single Pokémon by one.}} |A candy that is packed with energy. When consumed, it will instantly raise the level of a single Pokémon by one.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, S.S. Anne, Power Plant, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., Pokémon Tower, Fuchsia City, , , Cerulean Cave | |- | | Routes , , and , Violet City, Tin Tower, Glitter Lighthouse, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island | Goldenrod Radio Tower (3 Blue Card points) , Pokémon Pikachu 2 GS (999 s) |- | | Routes , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg City, Granite Cave, Trick House (First Puzzle), , Mt. Pyre, Shoal Cave, Magma Hideout | |- | | Routes , , , and , Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., Pokémon Tower, Fuchsia City, , , Cape Brink, Lost Cave | Resort Gorgeous (reward from Selphy) |- | | The Under, Snagem Hideout | |- | | Kaminko's House, Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle (×3), Realgam Tower (Battle CD , , and completion prizes) | |- | | Routes , , , , , , , , , , , and , Old Chateau , Wayward Cave, Floaroma Meadow , Mt. Coronet, Solaceon Ruins, Veilstone City , Team Galactic HQ, Valor Lakefront , Great Marsh, Snowpoint City , , Survival Area , Stark Mountain | / (48 BP) (held by and 's ) |- | | Routes , , and , Violet City, Ruins of Alph, Pokéathlon Dome, Ecruteak City, Bell Tower, Olivine City, Glitter Lighthouse, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, , Indigo Plateau, Frontier Access, Vermilion City, Seafoam Islands, Cinnabar Island, Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver | Goldenrod Radio Tower (25 Blue Card points), (48 BP), Pokéathlon Dome (2000 Pts.) |- | | | , |- | | Routes , , , and , Pinwheel Forest, Passerby Analytics HQ, Desert Resort, Anville Town, Lostlorn Forest, Mistralton Cave, Chargestone Cave, Twist Mountain, Icirrus City, , N's Castle, Challenger's Cave, Village Bridge, Abundant Shrine | Battle Subway (48 BP), Anville Town (lost-and-found) Royal Unova , Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Nursery Aide Leah) |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Virbank City, Castelia City, Passerby Analytics HQ, Anville Town, Lostlorn Forest, Relic Passage, Abundant Shrine, Strange House, Village Bridge, Seaside Cave, , Moor of Icirrus , Dreamyard, Pinwheel Forest, Twist Mountain Join Avenue ( reward) | Join Avenue ( ) Nimbasa City (held by certain Pokémon traded from Curtis/Yancy) Battle Subway/PWT (24 BP), Anville Town (lost-and-found) Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 6-10 reward) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat Leah, Owen, or Pokémon Breeder Brooke) Hidden Grottoes, Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching , Simulator α, Simulator β, Simulator γ) |- | | | , , , , |- | | Routes , , , , and , Parfum Palace, Ambrette Town, Lysandre Labs, Couriway Town, Any hotel (held by in-game trade ) | (for a Poké Radar chain of 31 or more) (4 digits) Lumiose City (500 PM), Battle Maison (48 BP) (from Inver) |- | | Routes , , , , , , , , and , Petalburg City, Granite Cave, , Mt. Pyre, Shoal Cave, Mirage Cave (southeast of ), Mirage Island (south of ), Mirage Mountain (east of ) | Lilycove Department Store Pokémon Lottery Corner (4 digits) Mauville City (500 PM), Battle Maison (48 BP) Mauville City ( ) (1% chance after rematch with Lydia or Isaac) , Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) |- | | | (250 PM), (all levels) |- | | , Heahea City, Brooklet Hill, Royal Avenue, Lush Jungle, Aether Paradise, Mount Hokulani, Aether House, Po Town, Poni Wilds, Vast Poni Canyon Pokémon Center Café | Loto-ID Center (4 digits) Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) Battle Tree (win streak of 20) Festival Plaza ( ) , Melemele Sea (regenerates) |- | | , Heahea City, Brooklet Hill, Royal Avenue, Lush Jungle, Aether Paradise, Mount Hokulani, Aether House, Po Town, Poni Wilds, Vast Poni Canyon, Team Rocket's Castle Pokémon Center Café | Loto-ID Center (4 digits) Big Wave Beach, Ula'ula Beach, Heahea Beach, Poni Beach, Battle Royal Dome (48 BP) Battle Tree (win streak of 20) Battle Agency Festival Plaza ( ) , Melemele Sea (regenerates) |- | | , Cerulean City, Celadon City, Mt. Moon, Pokémon Tower, Team Rocket Hideout, Silph Co., Power Plant, Seafoam Islands, , Cerulean Cave |Catch Pokémon, Poké Ball Plus |} |} Artwork File:Rare Candy RG.png|Rare Candy artwork from Generation I In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, Joy Seeds are the equivalent of Rare Candy. Pokémon GO In Pokémon GO, Rare Candy can turn into Candy for any Pokémon. The player can use Rare Candy on a Pokémon from their collection, then choose a number of Rare Candies to be turned into Candy for that Pokémon's evolutionary family. Rare Candy was introduced to Pokémon GO on June 22, 2017. Description |A mysterious candy. When used on a Pokémon, it turns into the Pokémon's Candy.}} |} |} Acquisition Rare Candies can be obtained via the following: * Win a Raid Battle (awarded randomly) * Participate in a (awarded randomly) * Completing certain Field Research or Special Research tasks * Weekly Adventure Sync rewards (awarded randomly) ** Possible 3 Rare Candies for walking 25 km ** Possible 5 Rare Candies for walking 50 km In the anime Rare Candy appeared in Caterpie's Big Dilemma. However, unlike in the games, where Rare Candy levels up a Pokémon, in the episode it actually makes the Pokémon larger (and in some cases uncontrollable) due to the fact that this was a specially modified and experimental version of it. said that the original would merely "enhance a Pokémon's abilities". Also, due to a dubbing error, the Rare Candy was referred by a direct translation of its Japanese name, Mystery Candy. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Innocent Scientist, revealed that he had given his a Rare Candy and before heading to battle , boosting its defenses just enough for it to be able to survive an . In the TCG The Rare Candy was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English EX Series (the Japanese ADV Era) in the . Rare Candy was later reclassified in Japanese as an during the LEGEND Era, and was reclassified in English in the Black & White Series (due to the classification not existing until then). It has been reprinted in the English HeartGold & SoulSilver Series (the Japanese LEGEND Era), the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era), the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era), and the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese Sun & Moon Era). Prior to , this card allowed the player to evolve a Basic Pokémon directly into a or from their hand. From onward, this card has the same effect as from the , allowing the player to evolve a Basic Pokémon into a Stage 2 Pokémon from their hand. Trivia * The item duplication glitch is sometimes called the Rare Candy glitch due to the desirability of Rare Candies. * According to an interview with Junichi Masuda, humans can consume Rare Candies, but they may not like them as this is the equivalent of eating dog food in the real world.Game Informer interview (archived) In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=神奇糖果 |zh_cmn=神奇糖果 |da=Sjælden slik |fr=Super Bonbon |de=Sonderbonbon |it=Caramella rara |es=Caramelo Raro |ko=이상한사탕 Isanghan Satang |pt=Doce Raro |ru=Редкая Конфета Redkaya Konfeta |sv=Sällsynt godis |th=ลูกอมประหลาด Mysterious Candy |vi=Kẹo Thần Kì }} References Category:Medicine Category:Reviving items Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Sonderbonbon es:Caramelo raro fr:Super Bonbon it:Caramella rara ja:ふしぎなアメ zh:神奇糖果（道具）